the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Millie Leural
Millie Leural Being a new member of the Darklight Society, it wasn't long ago that Millie was a normal girl. She lived in a nice home, with loving parents. She didn't have many friends thanks to her shy nature, but she was happy with just her family. She had been born with a particularly sensitive senses, mild at first, but they continued to develop as she got older. These senses are both a blessing, and a curse, providing her with the ability to pick up on things such as subtle scents, and distant, or quiet noises. Despite her shy, and reserved nature, she is also in good physical shape, able to lift more than her small frame would let on, and run long distances with little issue. Unfortunately, her world soon came crashing down. She woke up one morning to find her find herself alone in her home, not in her own bedroom, but instead the floor of their living room. She waited for her parents to return, but they never did, after a few days, the police were finally sent to her home, where they found the distraught child. The only thing she was able to keep from her old family was a heart shaped silver locket with a family portrait inside. She was processed by the police in standard fashion, questioning about her parents, if she knew where they may have gone, or if she had anyone to take care of her. She was then handed over to Child Services to find her a new home. She was told she would be taken to a home with other children like her, where she would be happy, and her needs would be taken care of. Rather than her intended destination, however, the Darklight Society intervened. One small bribe, and her driver was switched with one of their own. Millie was taken to a home run by the Darklight Society, where they begun teaching her about the Dread, and training her to make use of her enhanced senses. Soon after her arrival, suspicions were raised that she may in fact be a werewolf, as it would explain her abilities. Testing was supposed to performed, such as the application of wolvesbane to check for allergic reaction, drowsiness, and nausea as well minor incisions to determine her rate of healing. Thankfully for her however, with her lack of transformations any such tests managed to slip through the cracks. While Millie was thankful for the care, and support provided to her she still wasn't satisfied. She wanted to find her parents, and started sneaking out in the night to look for them, and investigate their disappearances. As a result, she got rather good at sneaking around places, and even picking locks, using her senses to her advantage. When she continued to escape the building despite worsening punishments, it was decided to instead direct her attention elsewhere. She was assigned fieldwork, claiming that they only wished to prepare her to continue her search more responsibly. In truth, it was simply a distraction, and a way to keep her away from her search while also keeping a close eye on her.